A Lily and MWPP story
by JPSWEETY157
Summary: This is a story about Lily and MWPP and their 7 years at hogwarts and maybe some later years. Im really bad at doing summery's so bare with me.
1. How it all started

Lily Evans, a ten year old soon to be 11 was staring out at the stars. Her auburn red hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and her emerald green eyes were twinkling in the moonlight. She was in her room it was 11:58 at night. The next day she would turn 11 and her mom, even thought pleads not to from Lily, was throwing her a birthday party. Though it was going to be the day after her birthday, because her birthday was on a Friday and she wanted it to be on a Saturday. Lily was thinking about her birthday party. She didn't want to have it. She didn't like to be the center of attention. She only wanted to have her friend to sleepover. But her mom insisted that if she had the party it might help "crack open her shell." Lily had one true friend, Christina Clark. Christina Clark, or Chris as Lily called her, had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was 5 feet and, to Lily, very pretty.  
Lily looked at her clock again, it read 12:01, she was already 11 fro a min. she sighed to herself and got up. She sat down in her bed and pulled up the covers and looked out the window again. In the distance she saw an odd shape that looked like it was flying towards her window. She got up again and slowly walked to her window and stared out of it. The shape kept getting bigger and bigger. The before she had time to register what it was it was flying into her room. * It was an owl* she noted to herself. She saw it was a barn owl and it had an envelope tied to its leg. She went over to it and untied it. She looked at the envelope and was startled to fine that it was addressed to her.  
Curiously she turned it over in her hands and saw that on the back was a strange seal with a lion, a badger, a raven, and a serpent all surrounding an 'H'. She opened it and it read:  
Dear Ms. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that u have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of necessary items for the upcoming term, which starts on September 1st on platform 9 ¾. Since we have found that you are a miggle-born (no magical folk) we have also enclosed directions to Diagon Ally and platform 9 ¾.  
Minerva Mcgonalall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
She reread it 3 times before it clicked.  
"Mom.Dad.Pet.COME HERE!!" she hollered.  
About 25 seconds later her Mom came in with her nightgown on and her Dad came in with a golf clue and her sister came in looking board and angry at the some time.  
"What.... What is it.what happened?" her Mom asked.  
"Um.uh..err.here," she said while giving her Dad, Earl, the letter.  
He read it and Petunia and her Mom, Emily, read it over his shoulder and all at once there eyes went as wide as they can go.  
"Oh, honey, were...so proud," said Emily, hugging her daughter.  
"Ok.let me get this strait," said Petunia. "You yelled to get us up at midnight just to tell us that you're a freak?"  
"Petunia, that's no way to talk to your sister." her Mom said disapprovingly.  
"Well it's true," Petunia insisted.  
"Go to your room Petunia, we'll talk about this in the morning," her Dad said.  
Petunia walked out of the room with a scowl on her face.  
"Can. I. I mean. will you let me go?" Lily asked.  
"Of coarse. and tomorrow before your party, we can go to Diagon Ally." Exclaimed Emily.  
"Okay," Lily said and climbed into bed. 


	2. its off to Diagon Ally

Disclaimer: (srry I forget last chapter!) I don't own any of this... it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning at about 8:00 they left. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at 8:30 and went in. Lily went up to the bar and met a man who was balding and was missing a couple teeth.  
"Umm. excuse me but are you Tom?" she asked.  
" Oh, yes I am and who might you be?" he asked nicely.  
"I'm Lily Evans and I was wondering. How do I get into Diagon Ally?" Lily asked.  
"Oh, you must be a muggle-born? Are you?" he asked excitedly.  
" Um. I think so. doesn't muggle mean that your not magical?" Lily asked.  
Yes it does," Tom said.  
" Then I am," Lily said.  
" Okay the just follow me please. and so out that door right there." He said pointing at the door at the back of the room.  
Lily and her Mom followed him in and watched while he took out this long stick. *Oh, that must be his wand* she thought. Then he tapped the third brick from the bottom and went over two to the right.  
"Now every time you want to come into Diagon Ally you will have to do this. You tap the third brick from the bottom and go over two to the right. Okay? Got that? Good!" he said while putting his wand away but Lily and Emily weren't paying attention, they were looking at the space in the wall that just appeared.  
"Wow!" said Lily.  
They stepped through and Lily suddenly wished she had 7 eyes because there was so much to look at. They went past this window and Lily saw the most beautiful pure white snowy owl with bright green eyes just like hers.  
"Mom, I really want that owl! Can I get it when we get my money?" Lily asked while tugging on her Mom's sleeve.  
"Yes, you can. This is the plan, we'll go to Gringotts and exchange your money like the letter said, then I'll go back to the Leaky Cauldron and you go get your things. I'm sure you don't want your mom around." She said and they set off for Gringotts.  
They get to the building and climb up the stairs and get up to the doors and Lily notices something. There is something on the door, and to Lily it looks like a letter of some sort. When she got closer she noticed that it was a poem. It says:  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure, there  
  
She was a little scared by that but didn't let it show. Her Mom and herself walked in and saw these little creatures and they all had these little nasty faces.  
"Mom," she asked. "Are these...goblins?"  
"I think so. but I'm not sure," she said carefully.  
They walked to the counter at the back of the hall and saw another goblin. He looked like the boogieman in Lily's opinion. She giggled at this thought but it earned a disapproving look from her mother.  
"Hello," Emily said. "My daughter would like to open an account. Also, to put in.what.700 pounds in it."  
"Oh.thank you Mom," Lily exclaimed.  
"Your welcome, Hun."  
"Okay," said the goblin. "Grimlock come and take these ladies to vault 902," he said while passing Lily and her Mom each a key.  
Another goblin came out and he looked something like the 1st one but in a way, better.  
"Come and follow me," Grimlock said.  
So they followed him to this cart like thing and it had a front and a back. Grimlock sat in the front so Lily and her Mom sat in the back.  
"Hold on," Grimlock said with a smile on his lips.  
Then before they had anytime to register that, they were going so fast they could barely stay upright. They went through these twists and turns and as they were going past on of them, Lily saw what looks to be a dragon. *Wow was that a dragon we just past? * They then came to a sudden halt and they were almost thrown forward.  
"Key please," Grimlock said.  
Emily passed him her key and he put it in the lock. The door opened and what Lily saw she didn't believe. She saw piles and piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins all over in the vault.  
" Go ahead, take how much you need. The gold ones are called Gallons, and silver ones are called Stickels(is that rite? Im to lazy to look in the book), and the bronze ones are Knuts. There are 17 Stickels in a Gallon and there is 26 Knuts in a Stickels." Grimlock explained.  
Lily and her mom took handfuls of coins and put then in a bag that Lily had brought. They got back into the cart and left the building. Once they were back at the Leaky Cauldron her mom let her go and get her school supplies.  
She opened the doorway again by touching the bricks with her fingers and as soon as they took a step out the entrance she collided with something .. 


End file.
